


Quelling Fire

by Montanagirl009 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s07e04 Repression, Hurt/Comfort, Meditation, Mind Control (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Montanagirl009
Summary: Chakotay struggles with the effects of Teero's mind control.
Relationships: Chakotay & Tuvok (Star Trek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Star Trek Secret Santa 2019





	Quelling Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [70thousandlightyearsfromhome (ShayneyL)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/gifts).



> This story is set sometime after Repression in Tuvok's quarters.

Chakotay paced furiously. His footfalls echoing through the room. He would pause open his mouth as if to speak and then pace again. Tuvok sat expressionless observing him. Chakotay paused at the viewport looked past the stars unfocused and resumed his pacing. His fists clenched and unclenched, his face in a tight expression. “Commander, you have been pacing for approximately twenty-three minutes and twelve seconds.” Chakotay paused, looked at Tuvok with a haunted expression. “I don’t know where to begin. I could have killed the captain today. I took over the ship under some Bajoran’s control.” Tuvok looked almost thoughtful for a moment. “Commander, you were not the only one affected by this. Teero used my mind to sabotage the Maquis. Several other of the Maquis crew’s minds were altered as well.” Chakotay resumed pacing, torment echoed across his face. “I understand that, but what would have happened if Teero hadn’t…”  
Tuvok interrupted, shocking Chakotay into stillness, “Chakotay there is no need to speculate on what would have occurred. We were able to stop Teero. I do find his ability to control my actions and consequently the crew’s actions. However, I do not see the point in continuing to anguish over his choices. If you would like I can help you meditate and teach you ways to avoid future mind control” Chakotay paused his face warring between sorrow and hope. He moved to the viewport, looked at the stars, and sighed. He touched his forehead to the glass and then looked up. His eyes lingered on a brighter cluster of stars. He watched them slowly move past; and he found his resolve. He turned to Tuvok, “Were do we begin?”  
Tuvok raised an eyebrow, “First, we will work on meditating to clear your mind and focus. Then we will start working on ways to stop others from attacking your mind.”  
“Will it work?”  
“I cannot guarantee it will work, however I do believe with much discipline you should be able find some success in protecting yourself from telepathic attacks.” Tuvok looked at Chakotay, “I would also like to add, that I would prefer if you start to learn. I do not desire to see you harmed like this again. Any precautions that we can take would be advantageous” Chakotay looked shocked momentarily, recovered and responded, “thank you, Tuvok. Let’s begin.”  
Chakotay looked at Tuvok’s meditation lamp the flame flickered with energized calm. He looked at Tuvok, whose face remained impassive, and closed his eyes. Somehow the peace that had been eluding him slowly was starting to return.


End file.
